Wireless radio access technologies continue to be improved to handle increased data volumes and larger numbers of subscribers. The 3GPP organization is developing a new radio system (commonly referred to at this time as 5th Generation/5G) to handle peak data rates of the order of ˜10 Gbps (gigabits per second) while still satisfying ultra-low latency requirements in existence for certain 4G applications. 5G intends to utilize radio spectrum on the order of GHz or more in the millimeter-wave (mmWave) band; and also to support massive MIMO (m-MIMO). m-MIMO systems are characterized by a much larger number of antennas as compared to 4G systems, as well as finer beamforming and a higher antenna gain.